dvojnamonarhijafandomcom_hr-20200215-history
Ukrajina
thumb|Karta Ukrajine Ukrajina (ukrajinski: Україна; ruski: Украина) je država u istočnoj Europi. Po svojoj površini od 603.700 četvornih kilometara, Ukrajina je najveća potpuno europska država. Po državnom uređenju Ukrajina je republika, a zakonodavnu vlast obnaša Verkhovna Rada - ukrajinski parlament sa 450 zastupničkih mjesta. Moderna povijest Ukrajine započinje u sklopu dominacije Istočnih Slavena i stvaranja prve istočnoslavenske države Kijevske Rus'i u 9. stoljeću. Ukrajina tada predstavlja kulturno i političko središte srednjovjekovnog istočnoslavenskog stanovništva i sve do 12. stoljeća biva najveća i najmoćnija država u Europi. Ukrajina danas predstavlja dom prve moderne demokracije, koja se manifestirala kroz republikansku formu Zaporoške Republike, osnovane sredinom 17. stoljeća, nakon ustanka ukrajinskog hetmana Bohdana Khmelnytskog. U Velikom sjevernom ratu Ukrajina je podjeljena između švedskih, poljskih, ruskih i turskih imperijalista, a tijekom 19. stoljeća, najveći dio teritorija Ukrajine je potpao pod vlast Ruskog imperija, dok se ostatak našao pod vlašću Austro-Ugarske. Nakon pokušaja uspostavljanja ukrajinske neovisnosti kroz stvaranje Ukrajinske Narodne Republike tijekom Prvog svjetskog rata, slijedi invazija boljševičkih imperijalista, koja je - s prekidima - potrajala sve do 1991. godine. Usprkos tome, Ukrajina je 1945. bila jedan od osnivača Ujedinjenih Naroda. (Iako nije bila neovisna država, dobila je mjesto u toj organizaciji.) Nakon Drugog svjetskog rata boljševici su proširili okupaciju Ukrajine na njene zapadne regije Galiciju, Bukovinu i Karpatsku Ukrajinu na kojima su također živjeli etnički Ukrajinci, a 1954. formirane su današnje granice države koja uključuje i poluotok Krim na sjevernoj obali Crnog mora. Svoju potpunu nezavisnost Ukrajina je stekta raspadom Sovjetskog Saveza 1991., nakon čega prelazi na tržišnu ekonomiju što se odrazilo bolnom osmogodišnjom recesijom. Nakon 2000. godine ukrajinska ekonomija se počela stabilizirati i zabilježen je godišnji rast GDP-a od 24%. Ukrajina danas predstavlja jedno od najdimaničnijih gospodarskih tržišta na svijetu. Govoreći danas o povjesnom terminu Rus’ koji je najkasnije od 7. stoljeća prisutan u ukrajinskoj povijesti; zatim državama Kijevskoj Rus’i, Zaporoškoj Republici, Ukrajinskoj Narodnoj Republici i neovisnoj Ukrajini kakvu danas poznajemo – govorimo o istom prostoru odnosno istoj državi koja je često pod različitim pritiscima i okolnostima drugačije imenovana, ponekad u političkom ili regionalnom kontekstu, ali u glavnini je obuhvaćala kulturološki isti slavenski narod kojeg danas poznajemo kao Ukrajince. Hrvatske termine Rus' (Rusini ) i Rusija (Rusi) ovdje treba razlikovati jer nisu isti već se odnose na dva različita naroda i dvije različite zemlje. Ukrajinci svojim metalitetom i kulturnom baštinom pripadaju srednjoeuropskom (pribaltičkom) krugu naroda, a najsličniji narodi su im Bjelorusi, Rusi, Poljaci i baltički narodi. Zbog specifičnog zemljopisnog položaja, Ukrajinu kroz povijest često zovu zemlja moćnih rijeka, jer je njima oduvijek povezivala vikinška i ukrajinska plemena - europski skandinavski sjever i toplo Crno more u koje se te moćne rijeke sljevaju. Također ju zovu europska žitnica jer je u velikom obimu blagoslovljena plodnom zemljom crnicom. Mnogi europski posjetitelji Ukrajinu stoljećima imenuju melodičnom zemljom slavuja, a u carskim krugovima ruskog imperija imenovana je slavenskom Italijom radi svojega iznimnog doprinosa u razvoju unikatne slavenske kulture. Zastava i grb Detaljniji članak: Zastava Ukrajine, Grb Ukrajine '' thumb|Zastava Ukrajine Državna zastava Ukrajine sastoji se od dva položena polja plave i žute boje. Drevna kultura Ukrajine usko je vezana uz prirodne simoble te prema mitološkom tumačenju plava boja simbolizira vodu dok žuta boja simbolizira vatru. Prema nešto modernijem narodnom tumačenju plava boja simbolizira plavo nebo (otvorenost), dok žuta boja simbolizira zlatkaste stepske poljane (vrijednost) koje su prožete središnjom Ukrajinom. Plavo-žuta simbolika na ukrajinskom prostoru je intenzivno prisutna od stvaranja Kijevske Rus'i čiji su vladari često službeno koristili raznoliko plavo-žuto znakovlje. Nakon pada Kijevske Rus'i 1240. godine, plavo-žuta simbolika je ponovno službeno ozakonjena u ukrajinskom parlamentu Verkhovnoj Radi 1918. godine. Ukrajinski državni grb sastoji se od dva dijela: manji dio „Trizub“ koji se nalazi u središtu je glavni element velikog državnog grba te predstavlja kneževsku vlast Vladimira Velikog iz srednjovjekovne Kijevske Rus'i. Zajedno sa povijesnim grbom zaporoške vojske čini kompletan državni grb Ukrajine. Porijeklo grba Trizuba vrlo je staro i prema pronađenim primjercima u Ukrajini seže do 4. tisućljeća prije nove ere. Kijevski kneževi su kontinuirano koristili grb Trizub, a pojavljuje se i u ornamentici oružja zaporoških kozaka te u pučkom ritualnom rezbarenju. O značenju znaka Trizuba postoji velika znastvena literatura koja upućuje na praslavensko podrijetlo znaka budući da se u različitim varijantama javlja na širokom prostoru sve do prastarih Indoarijaca. Između ostalih tumačenja, grb Trizub se često tumačio kao izraz sakralne ptice, kao monogram, geometrijski ornament. Mnogi stručnjaci dovode službene zastave Švedske i Ukrajine u istu koleraciju makar kada je riječ o njihovim plavo-žutim tonalitetima, i često se tvrdi da su varjaški ratnici te boje prenosili sa sjevera na prostore današnje Ukrajine. Ipak, danas postoji znastvena literatura koja tvrdi da je ta simbolika prenešena sa ukrajinskih prostora na skandinavske s obzirom da je ukrajinska kultura u to vrijeme bitno prednjačila, posebno zahvaljujući utjecaju grčke kulture koja je dolazila sa prostora Bizanta već stoljećima ranije. thumb|Grb Ukrajine Povijest Najstariji tragovi ljudske nazočnosti u Ukrajini vezani su uz početke evolucije čovjeka. Na području Ukrajine razvilo se više tipova prapovijesnih kultura od kojih je najraširenija bila Tripilska kultura iz brončanog doba (4. st. pr. Kr.-7. st.). Stepsko područje Ukrajine kroz povijest je bilo izloženo čestim migracijama raznih naroda, a svaki od tih naroda ostavio je neki vrijedan kulturni trag koji današnju Ukrajinu čini jednom od arheološko najzanimljivijih država u svijetu. Antički izvori na tom prostoru bilježe vladavine Kimerijaca (9. st. pr. Kr.-3. st.), Skita (7. st. pr. Kr.), Sarmata (2. st. pr. Kr.-1.st.), Gota (3.-4. st.). Obalu Crnog mora od 7. stoljeća pr. Kr. koloniziraju Grci. Gote su 375. godine pobijedili Huni koji pod Attilom stvaraju moćnu državu između Dona i Karpata (do 15000000451.). Ukrajinski narod svoju modernu povijest započinje u sklopu moćne antske zajednice tijekom 150000005. stoljeća, kada je i osnovan grad Kyiv. Ukrajinska plemena tada su trajno nastanila prostore današnje istočne Poljske, sjeverne Ukrajine, južne Bjelorusije i zapadne Rusije, odnosno prostor između donjeg toka rijeke Wisłe i gornjeg toka rijeke Don. Iste prostore Ukrajinci su u većini naselili sve do 16. stoljeća, kada ispočetka kozačke skupine počinju aktivno naseljavati današnju jugoistočnu Ukrajinu, susjedne dijelove Ruske Federacije te konačno udaljenije ruske kolonije, posebno Daleki istok odnosno prostore Zelene Ukrajine. Kulturno najrazvijenije ukrajinsko pleme Polyani u savezništvu s Vikinzima tijekom 150000009. stoljeća imalo je ključnu ulogu u formiranju prve istočnoslavenske državne formacije Kijevske Rus'i. Pod navalom Mongola u 13. stoljeću Ukrajinci su svoje središte premjestili u grad Lviv u sklopu Galičko-Volinjske države, nakon čega su u 14. stoljeću dospjeli pod poljsku okupaciju u savezništvu s Litvom. Kao revolt na društveno ugnjetavanje u 15. stoljeću pojavljuju se ukrajinski kozaci (u početku vojnici, lovci i seljaci, kasnije plemići), koji predstavljaju neovisni ukrajinski vojni i društveni stalež. Ukrajinski kozaci su preko tri stoljeća vodili iscrpljujuće borbe kako bi uspostavili ukrajinsku autonomiju između dva moćna carstva. U 17. stoljeću stvorena je ukrajinska država Zaporoška Republika, koja je u 18. stoljeću dospjela pod rusku okupaciju. Ukrajinci su najveću represiju trpili u sklopu izgradnje Ruskog imperija tijekom 19. stoljeća, kada im je zabranjeno isticati bilo kakvu različitost od ruskog naroda. Ukrajinski narod prethodno poznat kao Rusini s ciljem očuvanja identiteta usvaja mlađi etnonim Ukrajinci, kako bi se razlikovao od naroda u okolici Moskve koji se počeo zvati ruski. Zabranjen je ukrajinski jezik , a kultura se predstavljala kao regionalna kultura Moskve. Tijekom 19. stoljeća počeo se javljati jak osjećaj nacionalnog identiteta koji su uglavnom poticali povjesničari i pjesnici. Glavna je teškoća bila u tome što se taj osjećaj razvijao u dva središta, koja su u to vrijeme imala slabe veze. Jedno središte ukrajinskog preporoda bio je Kyiv pod ruskom okupacijom, a drugo središte je bio Lviv u Austro-Ugarskoj. Godine 1918. proglašena je Ukrajinska Narodna Republika, no opstanak republike je bio krajnje neizvjestan, a već 1921. dolazi do boljševičke okupacije i nove ruske dominacije. Pod Stalinovim režimom ubijeno je nekoliko milijuna nevinih stanovinika Ukrajine. Poseban slučaj predstavljalo je izgladnjivanje stanovnika 1932. i 1933. godine. Taj događaj danas je poznat pod imenom Holodomor. Ruska i njemačka okupacija potaknule su velik dio stanovništva da se priključi Ukrajinskoj pobunjeničkoj armiji, koja je sve do 1955. pružala otpor. Ponovna boljševička okupacija u Ukrajini poslije Drugog svjetskog rata zahvatila je gotovo sve ukrajinske zemlje, ali nije zadovoljila težnje Ukrajinaca za nezavisnošću. Još gore su prošli Krimski Tatari, koji su nakon rata deportirani u Srednju Aziju, većinom u Uzbekistan. Tek je nakon Chornobylske nuklearne nesreće 1986. godine, za vrijeme Mikhaila Gorbacheva, postalo moguće otvarati mnoštvo bolnih pitanja iz povijesti, premda se ukrajinske vlasti sve do 1991. godine nisu bitno reformirale. Dana 24. kolovoza 1991. Ukrajina je proglasila svoju neovisnost, ali u zemlji je ostalo mnoštvo nasljeđenih problema: društveni problemi, nefunkcionalna ekonomija, pretjerano naoružanje itd. thumb|Maidan nezalezhnosti u Kyivu Naziv Ukrajina Stručna literatura pojašnjava da se riječ «ukrajina» razvijala među ukrajinskim plemenima raspadom praslavenske zajednice već početkom 4. stoljeća. Prvi sačuvan trag u kojem je zabilježeno ime «Ukrajina» datira iz 1187. godine, kada u Kijevskom ljetopisu autor piše o smrti perejaslavskoga kneza: «I plakaše za njim svi Perejaslavci … a zbog njeg se i Ukrajina u crno obavije». U početku je riječ «Ukrajina» primarno označavala prostor tadašnje glavne obrambene Perejaslavske kneževine u sklopu središnje srednjovjekovne države Kijevske Rus'i. Prostor se nalazio u neposrednoj blizini Kijevske i Chernigivske kneževine. Ime «Ukrajina» potom se susreće u staroruskim kronikama 1189., 1213., 1280. i 1282. godine, označavajući Galicijsku, Volinjsku, Kholmsku i Pidlaschnu kneževinu. Ti prostori se danas nalaze između južnog toka rijeke Wisłe u Poljska i gornjeg toka rijeke Don u zapadnoj Rusija. U razdoblju između 14. i 17. stoljeća, u službenim povjesnim dokumentima Velike kneževine Litve, Rus'i i Samogitije te Poljske, izraz «Ukrajina» u širem smislu se koristi kako bi se označile regije Galitsia, Volyn, Kyiv, Podylschina i Bratslavschina, dok se u užem smislu imenom «Ukrajina» označavao prostor srednjeg Podniprovlja u središnjoj odnosno južnoj Ukrajini. Tim činom dvosmislne upotrebe termina «Ukrajina», naziv se raširio i među ostalim susjednim narodima te ukrajinskim kozacima tijekom 17. stoljeća kada je stvorena Zaporoška Republika u samom središtu današnje Ukrajine. Sredinom 16. stoljeća naziv «Ukrajina» se sve češće javlja u stranim izvorima, a postepeno i na međunarodnim zemljopisnim kartama iz 1650., 1666., 1720. i drugih godina. Nakon stvaranja vojno-političkog saveza između Zaporoške Republike i Moskve 1654., koji su Rusi iskoristili kako bi Ukrajini nametnuli moskovsku okupaciju 1721., središnji ukrajinski prostori prethodno imenovani ''Ukrajinom, preimenovani su tijekom provedbe kolonijalne politike cara Petra I. u Malorusiju, a nešto manje naseljen prostor oko ukrajinskog Podniprovlja u Novorusiju. U sastav novoimenovane Malorusije tada potpada i regija Slobozhanschina u sjeveroistočnom dijelu današnje Ukrajine, prostor na kojemu su također živjeli etnički Ukrajinci. Na prijelazu sa 19. na 20. stoljeće, elita u sklopu ukrajinskog narodnog preporoda, podcjenjivački interpretiran naziv Malorusija zamjenjuje staroslavenskim nazivom Ukrajina, a stariji ukrajinski etnonim Rusini zamjenjen je novim etnonimom Ukrajinci. Godine 1917. po prvi puta je formirana ukrajinska država koja službeno koristi termin Ukrajina odnosno stvorena je Ukrajinska Narodna Republika. Etimologija riječi Ukrajina danas ima više tumačenja. Poljska i ruska imperijalna politika termin Ukrajina su više stoljeća tretirali u kontekstu pograničnog prostora, s političkim ciljem određivanja tog prostora kao provincije. Ukrajinski stručnjaci pojašnjavaju da se terminom Ukrajina označavao rodni kraj naroda koji su imali svoje kulturno i političkog središte u Kyivu. Riječ u-krajina bi se doslovce prevela u-zemlji ili « u-državi, za razliku od onog ne autohtonog dijela zemlje koji je koloniziran u srednjovjekovnoj ekspanziji kijevskih vladara (izvan-zemlje). Termin ''Ukrajina je stoljećima označavao najrazvijeniji središnji prostor srednjovjekovne države Kijevske Rus'i. Suvremeni lingvisti smatraju da se riječ «Ukrajina» ispravno tumači kao « zemlja naroda kojemu se pripada».'' Država Ukrajina je u povijesti također često bilježena latinskim nazivom « Rutenija», što se odnosilo na ukrajinski srednjovjekovni zemljopisni termin «Rus'», a stanovnici kao «Ruteni» što se odnosilo na stariji kolektivni etnonim ukrajinskog naroda «Rusine». Naziv Rus' Termin Rus’ danas u zemljopisnom smislu predstavlja povjesno ime države Ukrajine, dok u političkom smislu označava sinonim zajedništva pridošlih Varjaga i autohtonog ukrajinskog plemena Polyana. O porijeklu riječi Rus’ postoji nekoliko međunarodnih teorija, no prema povjesnim izvorima sa sigurnošću se može tvrditi da je riječ u početku označavala isključivo Kyivsku oblast središnje Ukrajine i ondašnje pridošlo germansko i baltičko te autohtono istočnoslavensko stanovništvo. Prema zapisima u Kyivskom ljetopisu termin Rus’ se tijekom 8. stoljeća odnosio primarno na mnogobrojne pridošle Varjage u okolici Kyiva, na kojemu je stoljećima ranije živjelo ukrajinsko pleme Polyani. Zemljopisni termin Rus’ prema istim tvrdnjama se odnosio na trokutasti prostor između ukrajinskih rijeka Dnipro, Irpin i Ros u samom središtu sjeverne Ukrajine. U 9. stoljeću, politički termin Rus’ koji je počeo predstavljati sinonim političkog, kulturnog i društvenog zajedništva između Varjaga i Polyana, kasnije se proširio gotovo cijelom srednjovjekovnom državom Kijevskom Rus’i, ali prije svega zapadnom i središnjom Ukrajinom te južnom Bjelorusijom. Na istim prostorima su formirane srednjovjekovne regije Bijela, Crna i Crvena Rus’ sa svojim središtem u Kyivu u sklopu Male Rus’i. Središnja regija Mala Rus’ je označavala političku, kulturnu i vjersku maticu cijele Kijevske Rus’i i prostirala se uglavnom na prostoru današnje Kyivske, Chernigivske, Poltavske i Chorkasshke oblasti. Istočnoslavenska plemena koja su prihvatila i usvojila rus’ku (starorusku) kulturu Varjaga i Polyana, zajedno s njima su prihvatili njihov etnički naziv Rusini (etnonimi: Rusichi, Rusnaci, srednjovjekovni Rusi (od lat. Russi)), a plemena koja nisu prihvatila i usvojila istu kulturu nazvana su rus’kim narodom (rus’ki ljudi) jer su se nalazila pod kontrolom Kyiva u sklopu iste države. Prema ukrajinskim povjesničarima, varijaciju termina rus’ki ljudi, u 18. stoljeću su službeno prihvatili današnji Rusi kroz jedan od svojih etnonima Russkie. Stariji ukrajinski etnonim Rusini zadržao se kod Ukrajinaca sve do 20. stoljeća u ukrajinskim regijama Galiciji , Bukovyni i Karpatskoj Ukrajini. Te ukrajinske regije su se duže vrijeme nalazile u sastavu susjednih država izvan svoje matice, koja je u sklopu kulturnog preporoda pred ruskom asimilacijskom politikom počela koristiti mlađi etnonim Ukrajinci. Manji dio ukrajinskog stanovništva u Karpatskoj Ukrajini koji najduže nije bio povezan sa svojom ukrajinskom maticom, podlegao je usvajanju vlastitog etničkog opredijeljenja, koji su poticali tuđi narodi u sklopu svojih politika s krajnjim ciljem odnarođivanja i asimilacije. Više od 55.000 njihovih potomaka u Ukrajini i svijetu, s često poslovačenim ili pomađarenim prezimenima, i danas često koristi naziv Rusini . Geografija Ukrajina na kopnu graniči sa sljedećim državama: Ruska Federacija, Bjelorusija, Poljska Ausrto-Ugarska i Moldova. Ukrajina se odlikuje raznovrsnim geografskim i klimatskim uvjetima. Njezin središnji dio zauzimaju stepe isprekidane niskim visoravnima i sljevovima rijeka, osobito nizinom i visoravni rijeke Dnipro. Na sjeveru Ukrajinu od Bjelorusije dijele močvare rijeke Pripyat. Južni dio obuhvaća obalnu nizinu duž Crnog i Azovskog mora, dužina iznosi 2.782 km. Istočna Ukrajina sastoji se od slijeva rijeke Donets i zapadnog ruba Srednjoruske uzvisine. Najvažnije su obilježje zapadne Ukrajine prekrasne planine Karpata s najvišim vrhom Hoverla (2.061 m). Krimski poluotok na samom jugu, koji tvori zasebnu geografsku jedinicu, odlikuje se sredozemnom klimom. U Krimskom gorju najviši je vrh Roman-Kosh (1.545 m). Najvažnije rijeke su Dnipro i Dnister koje teku sa sjevera prema jugu i utječu u Crno more. Velika Ukrajina ''Detaljniji članak: Prijedlozi za teritorijalno proširenje Ukrajine '' U Ukrajini se sve češće javljaju različite organizacije i grupe koje smatraju da bi se unutar ukrajinskih granica trebale naći i pokrajine kao što je Kuban (u kojemu je postojala jaka pro-ukrajinska struja sve do Holodomora), te druga područja koja su naseljena Ukrajincima. thumb|U sastav Velike Ukrajine trebale bi ući zemlje oduzete nakon Prvog svjetskog rata, prikazane na karti. Gospodarstvo Ukrajinsko gospodarstvo je u fazi razvoja slobodnog tržišta, s bruto domaćim proizvodom koji je doživio ubrazani rast posljednih nekoliko godina. Gospodarstvo Ukrajine trenutačno je rangirano na 45. mjestu u svijetu prema nominalnom GDP-u iz 2008. godine, uz ukupni nominalni GDP od $179.725 te GDP-u od $3.920 po stanovniku. Ukrajinsko gospodarstvo je uz rusko predstavljalo glavnu gospodarsku komponentu u bivšem Sovjetskom Savezu, kako u industriji, tako i u poljoprivredi. Nakon proglašenja nezavisne Ukrajine, država se poput ostalih bivših sovjetskih republika, našla pred velikom recesijom, inflacijom i drastičnim padom proizvodnje. Oporavak gospodarstva i rast GDP-a je tek registriran 2000. godine, kada su započete temeljite ekonomske reforme. U 2007. godini rast GDP-a je nastavio rasti i on je tada u prosjeku iznosio oko 7%. Ukrajina ima gotovo sve elemente najnaprednijih europskih gospodarstava, bogata poljoprivrdna zemljišta, dobro razvijenu industrijsku bazu, visoko obučenu radnu snagu i kvalitetan obrazovni sustav, ali njezin ogroman potencijal iz političkih razloga i dalje nije realiziran do poželjne granice razvoja zemlje veličine Ukrajine s takvim omjerom stanovnika. Zbog istih razloga Ukrajina se danas smatra relativno siromašnom europskom državom koja ima potencijal postati bogata država u vrlo kratkom razdoblju. Ukrajina je bogata prirodnim resursima i nepoznatim količinama raznih minerala. Poznate rezerve nafte u zemlji su uglavnom iscrpljene tijekom boljševičke okupacije, no Ukrajina i dalje obiluje ugljenom, prirodnim plinom, hidroelektričnom energijom i sirovinama za proizvodnju nuklearnog goriva. Vrlo je razvijena industrija obojenih metala, proizvodnja ljevanog željeza, čelika i cijevi. Godine 2005., Ukrajina je predstavlja 8 zemlju u svijetu po proizvodnji čelika. U Ukrajini je također razvijena kemijska industrija koja obuhvaća proizvodnju koksa, mineralnih gnojiva i sumporne kiseline. Finalna dobra uključuju prizvodnju metalurške opreme, dizel lokomotiva, traktora, automobila i aviona. Zemlja posjeduje masivnu high-tech industrijsku bazu, koja se uglavnom nadovezala na bivšu razvijenu sovjetsku tehnologiju, elektroniku, industriju naoružanja i program svemirske tehnologije, koji se i dalje nalaze u državnom vlasništvu i time su tek relativno razvijene u smislu poslovne prakse. Ukrajina je jedan od glavnih proizvođača žita, šećera, mesa i mliječnih proizvoda te jedan od glavnih izvoznika električne energije u Europi. Najveću trgovinsku razmjenu Ukrajina ima s Ruskom Federacijom. Turizam i kultura thumb|Tradicionalni ukrajinski restoran u Lvivu Duhovnost, religija i srednjovjekovna kultura nezaobilazan su segment ukrajinskoga turizma. Još od poganskih vremena Ukrajina je bila dom mnogih religija i naroda. Sofija Kijevska i Kijevsko-pečerska lavra možda su najpoznatiji povijesni spomenici vjere i duhovnosti u Ukrajini, ali također postoji mnogi nedovoljno istraženi segmenti ukrajinske povijesti. Povijest i arhitektura Ukrajine vrlo su raznoliki i vezani su za prastare kulture poput Tripilske i Skitske kulture. Mnoštvo ukrajinskih muzeja na otvorenom prostoru mogu dočarati prošlost Istočnih Slavena, osobito ako posjetite Ukrajinu u vrijeme narodnih običaja. Crno more i Azovsko more na jugu Ukrajine nude čistu i duboku vodu te pješčane i šljunkovite plaže. Poluotok Krim obiluje kulturnim spomenicima, a ljeti prevladava sredozemna i subtropska klima koja pogoduje rastu raznolikog bilja koje se često koristi u zdravstvene svrhe. U zapadnoj Ukrajini, najveću pozornost plijene ukrajinski Karpaty, čija planina nudi čista jezera i brze rijeke pogodne za ljubitelje ekstremnih riječnih sportova. U zemlji postoji veliki broj prirodnih lječilišnih kompleksa koji nude zdravstvene usluge, posebno pročišćavanje dišnih puteva u rudnicima soli u Prikarpatju ili odmarališta u kupkama od mineralizirane zemlje. Ukrajina obiluje posebnom i ukusnom ukrajinskom kuhinjom te vinima vrlo visoke kvalitete. Ukrajinski gradovi poput Kyiva, Lviva, Odesse, Kharkiva i Donetska višemiljunski su gradovi s više lijepih znamenitosti. Svi gradovi u Ukrajini imaju svoje posebnosti i gotovo svaki ima zasebnu tradiciju i specifičnu povijest svoga podneblja. Ukrajina ima mnoštvo starih dvoraca, zamaka, čije obnavljanje je u tijeku, te doista stare građevine visoke kulturne vrijednosti. Gotovo cjelokupno središte grada Lviva u zapadnoj Ukrajini stavljeno je pod zaštitu UNESCO-a. Sela su doista već gotovo desetljećima nepromijenjena, što zbog nedostatka finacijskih sredstava, što zbog očuvanja kulturne baštine. Etnografski muzeji na otvorenom prostoru u blizini većih ukrajinskih gradova prikazuju način života običnog puka u nekadašnjem Ruskom imperiju. Ukrajina je specifična zemlja, jer se tu sudaraju dvije europske kulture, istočna i zapadna. Razni sadržaji, poput Festivala kozačkih igra u vrlo starom gradu Kamanets-Podilsku, prikazuju originalne ukrajinske odlike i maštovitost turizma, a često se kombiniraju turizam i humanitarne akcije. O Ukrajini se donedavno malo znalo, no njezinim osamostaljivanjem 1991. otvorena su vrata svim gostima koje zanima ljepota i posebnost ukrajinske kulture. Ukrajinci su po prirodi miroljubivi, ponosni i tolerantni ljudi sa izraženijim srednjoeuropskim mentalitetom koji se donekle razlikuje od ruskog. Nacionalni sastav Prema posljednjem popisu stanovništva iz 2005. godine, u Ukrajini živi 47,5 milijuna stanovnika. Stanovništvo čine: Ukrajinci 77,8%, Rusi 17,3%, Bjelorusi 0,6%, Moldavci 0,5%, Krimski Tatari 0,5%, Bugari 0,4%, Mađari 0.3%, Rumunji 0,3%, Poljaci 0,3%, Židovi 0,2% i ostali 1,8%. Zbog dugotrajne okupacije Ukrajinci u dijaspori broje između 16 i 20 milijuna ljudi, posebno u Ruskoj Federaciji gdje ih živi između 5 i 8 milijuna. Zbog represivne Stalinove politike, veliki dio Ukrajinaca u Ruskoj Federaciji se izjašanjavao kao da su etnički Rusi, to se donekle odrazilo na njihovu asimilaciju. Narod Rusini koji živi u zapadnoj Ukrajini broji nešto više od pola milijuna ljudi, Ukrajinci ga smatraju dijelom ukrajinske nacije, no zbog specifičnosti rusinskog pitanja u svijetu, pokrenute su razne polemike oko pitanja rusinske posebnosti ili pak nacionalnosti, posebno u Srbiji i Slovačkoj, u posljednje vrijeme i u Hrvatskoj. Nacionalne manjine u Ukrajini zastupljene su u svim državnim strukturama. Za poboljšanje međudjelovanja organizacija nacionalnih manjina s izvršnom vlasti i lokalnom samoupravom nastala je 2000. Udruga predstavnika nacionalnih manjina. Ukrajinska država aktivno pomaže nacionalnim manjinama u njihovim etnokulturnim potrebama: održanju njihovih običaja i tradicija, razvoju jezika i obrazovanja, amaterskoj i profesionalnoj umjetnosti, očuvanju povjesnih i kulturnih spomenika, izdavnja novina itd. Dva milijuna djece obrazuje se na jezicima nacionalnih manjina. Podaci ministrastva obrazovanja i znanosti predočavaju da u Ukrajini danas postoji: 1.880 ruskih škola, 94 rumunjske, 69 mađarskih, 12 krimsko-tatarskih, 4 poljske, 9 moldavskih škola te preko 2.200 dvojezičnih škola. Na materinjem jeziku nacionalnih manjina izlazi 169 tiskanih izdanja, 46 ih izlazi na razini cijele države. Kategorija:Države